


Erin On Social Media

by animemoran



Category: Ghostbusters, holtzbert
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Snapchat, mature - Freeform, possibly smut-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animemoran/pseuds/animemoran
Summary: holtz annoys erin to the point of her getting a snapchat. 
when erin goes out holtz sends her dirty pictures.





	

Holtzmann had been typing away on her various social media accounts while Erin was trying to concentrate on the book she was reading.

"Holtz! Please turn your phone on silent i'm trying to get my work done today," Erin closed her book and turned to look to Holtzmann.

"Sure. On one condition," Holtzmann met her gase after she set down her phone. "Tell me it first. Then i might agree," Erin figured Holtzmann would make her do something dangerous and on the edge.

"You have to get a snapchat account," She gleamed up looking at Erin. "Okay fine. That's easy," Erin pulled out her phone and handed it to Holtz.

She took it and typed away, creating the account. "Tada! You have snapchat! And look i added myself to your account!" She was super proud of herself as she handed Erin back her phone.

"How does this work?" Holtz hovered over her shoulder as she pointed out the main things. "And this is how you send me a snap. It'll automatically delete after you look at it," She explained.

"Okay cool. Thank you Holtz. I might have a ton of questions though," Erin placed her phone on the desk.

A notification popped up that said , "Snapchat from Holzty"

Erin opened the picture message, which was a selfie of Holtz with the message "You're such a babe"

Erin sent Holtzmann a selfie that said "You are so gay." Erin heard a laugh come from besides her.

"Erin. You posted that on your story. You didn't send it directly to me," Holtz tapped at her phone to show Erin.

Erin then deleted the snapchat as a message popped up. 

"Hey Holtz. I gotta go to a lesson next to the library. If you need anything text me. I'll be back in a bit," Erin showed herself out. 

Holtz waited a few minutes, then headed to the bathroom. 

The library is only two streets away so she figured Erin would be there by now. 

Holtz slipped off her shirt and snapped a picture of her bare breasts. 

 

Erin opened the message quite fast. 

Then Holtz got a picture from her. It was a blurry picture of Erin with the text over it, "HOLTZ STOP. I THINK SOMEONE SAW!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hi! i'm new to this whole thing and this probably sucks. oh well. i hope you enjoy anyways


End file.
